An organic light emitting phenomenon refers to a phenomenon of converting electrical energy to light energy using an organic material. That is, when an appropriate organic layer is positioned between an anode and a cathode, and voltage is applied between two electrodes, holes are injected into the organic layer from the anode and electrons are injected into the organic layer from the cathode. Excitons are generated when the injected holes and electrons encounter, and light is generated when the excitons fall down to a ground state again.
Since an interval between the anode and the cathode is small, an organic light emitting device (OLED) is easy to have a short-circuit defect. Particularly, the anode and the cathode are in direct contact with each other by a pin hole, a crack, a step and coating roughness in a structure of an organic light emitting device, and the like, so that a short-circuit defect may be generated, and a thickness of an organic material layer in a region, in which a short-circuit defect is expected, is gradually decreased, so that a short-circuit defect may be generated. A defect zone provides a low resistance path in which a current flows, so as to enable a current to minimally flow in a light emission region of the organic light emitting device or never flow in an extreme case. Accordingly, light emission output of the organic light emitting device decreases or disappears. In a multi-pixel display device, the short-circuit defect may generate a dead pixel which does not emit light or emits light less than an average light intensity, thereby degrading a display quality. In the case of lighting or other low resolution usages, a considerable portion of a corresponding zone may not operate due to the short-circuit defect. Due to the concerns of the short-circuit defect, the organic light emitting device is generally manufactured in a clean room. However, even though the environment is clean, the clean environment may not effectively remove the short-circuit defect. In many cases, in order to decrease the number of short-circuit defects by increasing the interval between two electrodes, the thickness of an organic layer may be unnecessarily increased as compared to a thickness actually required to operate the organic light emitting device. This method may cause additional cost in manufacturing the organic light emitting device, and further, the method cannot completely remove the short-circuit defect.